Le Bal Vongola
by Lokiitama
Summary: OS. Le fantôme blond se redressa un peu, un grand sourire se dessinant sur son visage. "Comment vas-tu faire au Bal Vongola qui se déroulera dans quelques semaines ?" Dès qu'un événement de quelconque valeur recevait l'adjectif 'Vongola', il savait déjà à l'avance que l'événement recevait également une connotation dangereuse voire mortelle...


_Salve tout le monde !_

 _Voici un nouveau OS de ma création, en guise de cadeau à **DarKymi** et **Yuki-Jiji** , qui ont écrit les reviews numéro 100 respectivement sur **A Minis' Life** et **Le Temps Oublié**. J'aurais normalement dû faire deux OS différents, mais les demandes étaient bien trop similaires et, avouons-le, j'étais à court d'idées, haha ~_

 _J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

* * *

 ** _Challenge :_**

 ** _DarKymi - G27 avec un peu de X27 ( Tsuna en seme )_**

 ** _Yuki-Jiji - G27 avec apparition de Natsu_**

 ** _~ Challenge accepted ~_**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer_**

 _Katekyo Hitman Reborn appartient à Akira Amano_

 _ **Le Bal Vongola**_ _m'appartient_

 _Ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé_

 _._

 _(: Enjoy :)_

* * *

Ses yeux étaient rivés sur les petits chiffres formant des problèmes insolvables pour lui. Comme s'il n'avait pas déjà assez de problèmes avec sa famiglia. Après tout, Lambo n'avait fait qu'exploser la moitié de sa chambre, aujourd'hui, _et son lit avec_. Une tâche noire de suie en témoignait sur son mur écorché.

Lorsqu'au court d'un tourbillon, son stylo lui échappa encore une fois des doigts, il soupira de résignation et se leva, afin de se traîner vers la télévision qui reposait innocemment quelques mètres plus loin, la console de jeu prête à être utilisée. Durant le peu de temps libre qui lui restait depuis l'arrivée de Reborn, il s'était mis à jouer à un jeu d'aventure, où le héros, perdu dans le temps, rencontrait son ancêtre lointain, et essayait d'éviter trop de paradoxes temporels. Et comme par hasard, l'ancêtre du héro lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau.

Alors que ses doigts parcouraient les boutons de la manette avec une certaine lassitude, son propre ancêtre, le Primo, lui vint à l'esprit. Il avait toujours eut des sentiments mitigés pour lui. Il ne savait pas trop s'il devait lui en vouloir pour tous les dangers qu'il avait encouru à cause de lui, ou s'il devait le remercier pour lui avoir permis de trouver les plus merveilleux des amis, aussi dangereux et excentriques qu'ils pouvaient l'être. « En fait, Vongola Primo est un peu... c'était quoi le mot, déjà ? Un peu...

- _Charmant ? »_ S'éleva une voix vaguement familière.

« Oui, il est super charmant et tout-... » Charmant, c'était un fait : sa présence, son étiquette, voire même les plis de ses vêtements le rendaient vraiment attirant. Mais ce n'était pas le mot qu'il cherchait. « ... Non, Vongola Primo est plutôt...

- _Beau gosse ?_ »

« Définitivement, oui. » Rien qu'à voir ses yeux perçants, son physique aussi bien sculpté qu'une statue de la Renaissance, ses cheveux qui criaient au sexappeal et sa voix à donner des frissons dans le dos, on pouvait dire que c'était un beau gosse. Catégorie pro plus. « Mais il est-...

- _Absolument craquant ?_ »

Les doigts de Tsuna ralentirent à bonne allure, mettant le jeu en pause - il ne fallait pas perde le peu d'avancement qu'il avait, après tout. Puis il se tourna sur le côté, là d'où venait la voix suave parlant au creux de con oreille. Il se retrouva face-à-face avec une paire d'yeux bleu ciel souriants et dragueurs, le nez à quelque centimètres de celui de l'autre. La réaction du brun ne se fit pas attendre, loin de là.

Un cri perçant fit trembler tout le quartier, et grimacer les voisins qui, malgré les années, ne s'étaient jamais habitués à ses hurlements de terreur. De retour dans la chambre, le jeune Parrain était collé au mur, entre les quelques restes de son lit, cœur battant la chamade, prêt à s'évanouir de choc, tant il avait eut la peur de sa _vie_ \- à réfléchir, peut-être pas de sa vie, mais au moins de la journée. « V-Vongo-gola Pri-Primo ! Q-Qu'est ce que vous faites dans ma-... ma chambre ?! »

Le fantôme blond se redressa un peu, un grand sourire se dessinant sur son visage. « Enfin voyons, Tsunayoshi, mon adorable descendant, tu peux m'appeler 'Giotto', tu devrais le savoir ~ » Il s'approcha du brun et lui offrit son aide pour le relever en tendant la main, main qui fut saisie par ce dernier.

Aussitôt fût-il sur ses pieds qu'il se sentit tomber vers l'avant, tiré par son ancêtre. Avant qu'il ne puisse crier une seconde fois, et ainsi mettre fin à l'éternelle souffrance de son quartier, sa joue percuta la poitrine musclée de Primo. Un long frisson lui parcourut l'échine lorsqu'il ne sentit pas le battement de cœur de ce dernier. Une musique en trois temps commença alors dans la pièce – Tsuna était trop habitué aux choses étranges et bizarres pour s'en étonner, surtout quand en l'occurrence, il était dans les bras de quelqu'un de techniquement _décédé_. Le blond commença à bouger, faisant les pas d'une petite valse viennoise, forçant son descendant à le suivre.

Douce joie que de sentir son petit corps bouger au même rythme que le sien – pas pour longtemps, cependant.

Rapidement, des manifestations de douleur, telles que 'aïe', 'ouch' et 'ouille' résonnèrent entre les murs de la chambre à moitié détruite. Giotto relâcha le brun, et s'écarta de quelques pas, avec une moue désapprobatrice, ainsi qu'une touche de tristesse. « Tsunayoshi, » dit-il, comme un parent gronderait gentiment son enfant. « Tu n'es pas supposé me marcher sur les pieds. Comment vas-tu faire au Bal Vongola qui se déroulera dans quelques semaines ? »

Le silence tomba dans la pièce, assez longtemps pour que les informations soient assimilées par le brun.

Dès qu'un événement de quelconque valeur recevait l'adjectif 'Vongola', il savait déjà à l'avance que : de un, l'événement recevait également une connotation dangereuse voire mortelle, et, de deux, sa présence était toujours requise en tant que Vongola Decimo. La deuxième information qu'il avait reçue de cette phrase innocente, était que l'événement en question était un bal. Un _bal_ , nom de Dieu. Il était bien parti lui, qui ne savait pas marcher sans trébucher sur des obstacles inexistants. En plus, en connaissant Reborn, il devrait apprendre à danser au moins autant de danses qu'il n'y avait de musiques différentes, et, troisième et dernière information, il n'avait que _quelques semaines_ pour apprendre tout ça.

Il inspira profondément, passablement horrifié, et ouvrit la bouche, prêt à pousser un gigantesque cri de terreur pure, qui dépasserait tous les autres en taille, et puissance sonore mais-…

…Reborn, notre sauveur à tous, descendit du ciel, un lecteur CD – qui passait toujours la valse – à la main, pour donner un coup de pied divin et salvateur sur l'arrière du crâne du brun qui, s'il n'avait pas été arrêté, aurait probablement détruit l'oreille interne de centaines de personnes d'un seul coup.

Des paroles paniquées attaquèrent tout de même le chérubin. « Reborn ! C'est quoi cette histoire ?! Un bal ?! Et puis quoi encore ! Hibari en tutu rose ?! » Les mots lui étaient sortis plus vite que les pensées, et il eut un arrêt cérébral momentané en imaginant son gardien du nuage en tenue de rat d'opéra. Un long frisson lui parcourut le dos. Il aurait mieux fait de ne jamais dire ça. L'Arcobaleno, fidèle à lui-même, n'aida pas son cas.

« Si tu veux Hibari en tutu rose, ça peut s'arranger. Sa mère était danseuse étoile : j'ai quelques clichés de lui gamin, avec les pointes et tout l'attirail. » Le brun pâlit à cette idée : il espérait ne jamais les voir de sa vie. Il était sûr que sinon, le président du comité de discipline l'apprendrait d'une manière ou d'une autre, et qu'il se ferait mordre à mort jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne amnésique. Ainsi, l'information serait perdue à jamais.

Le bambin tendit quelques photos devant lesquelles Tsuna poussa un couinement peu masculin et se cacha les yeux – non ! Il ne voulait pas être mordu à mort !

Un courant d'air aux odeurs de cannelle frôla son visage, et la voix de son ancêtre s'émerveilla face aux images un peu vieillies. Le Decimo ouvrit un œil pour le voir sourire chaleureusement, complimentant l'air _adorable et innocent_ d'Hibari, et ajoutant qu'il aurait apprécié l'avoir en peluche.

Un autre couinement horrifié sorti de la gorge du brun. Est-ce que le Primo avait seulement vu Hibari ? Et si pas, avait-il vu la ressemblance - encore plus extrême que leurs gardiens du soleil combinés - de leurs deux famiglia ? Avait-il seulement côtoyé Alaude, où l'avait-il forcé en tutu lui aussi ?! La seule chose adorable et mignonne dans cette pièce, ce n'était ni Hibari, ni Reborn : c'était Primo lui-même… E-enfin, s'il devait choisir entre Hibari – _en tutu rose_ -, Reborn et Giotto, bien sûr. C'était seulement s'il devait choisir, d'accord ?!

Il entendit un gloussement de la part de son ancêtre qui le ramena à la réalité. Il leva les yeux, seulement pour les refermer lorsqu'une main vint ébouriffer affectueusement ses cheveux. « Je dois me retirer maintenant, ce serait bête de dépenser de l'énergie avant le grand jour, hein ? » Annonça-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Tsuna ne comprit pas exactement ce que le blond voulait dire, mais son professeur bien : il baissa le bord de son chapeau pour lui décocher un sourire complice et lui souhaiter un bon repos au créateur des Vongola. Lorsque ce dernier le remercia et disparu, une petite flamme d'une grande pureté retourna dans la bague au doigt du brun. Primo était parti.

Et son départ marqua le début d'un long et traumatisant enfer rythmé.

Heureusement pour les nerfs de l'adolescent, l'apprentissage qu'il allait devoir subir commença relativement en douceur : l'Arcobaleno lui fit geste de s'asseoir après un commentaire vexant sur l'état de sa chambre – accompagné d'un autre commentaire gênant sur l'un de ses caleçons abandonnés sur le parquet.

Tout semblait se dérouler relativement bien : on lui annonça qu'il n'avait qu'une seule danse à apprendre – la valse viennoise. Bon, certes, peut-être avait-il eut la mauvaise idée de demander pourquoi on danserait une valse autrichienne en Italie, le lieu de réception. Un coup de pied vint ajouter une énième bosse sur son crâne, et il reçut un regard déçu. Ne venaient-ils pas de voir les relations qu'avaient entretenues l'Autriche-Hongrie et l'Italie ? Et quand bien même, la valse viennoise était mondialement connue et dansée – il y avait des concours destinés aux meilleurs danseurs de valse viennoise.

Malheureusement, les ennuis débarquèrent bien vite après ça.

« Dans ma grande magnanimité, je vais te laisser choisir ton professeur de danse. Mais il a intérêt à être compétent, sinon je te l'assigne. »

Cet élan de gentillesse anodine relevant d'une bizarrerie quelconque fit tout de même battre plus fort le cœur de Tsuna. Pas de reconnaissance, mais de panique avoisinante. S'il ne trouvait pas un professeur décent, il apprendrait à coup d'explosifs dans la figure. Immédiatement, il se mit à arpenter son carnet mental de contacts. Il ne réfléchit pas très longtemps, une personne toute désignée lui était venue à l'esprit en moins d'une demie seconde. « Je peux demander à Gokudera, non ? »

Le sourire narquois du chérubin lui dit que Gokudera n'était pas une option. L'excuse donnée supprima également le second contact qui pouvait l'aider : Yamamoto l'avait déjà réquisitionné, et un professeur de danse – surtout pour un Bal aussi important que le Vongola – ne pouvait pas avoir plus d'un élève à la fois. Tsuna n'osa pas questionner cette logique douteuse, de peur de recevoir un autre coup, et se remit à réfléchir à quelqu'un. Mais mis-à-part Gokudera, dans ses gardiens, il ne voyait personne en position de l'aider – il n'allait tout de même pas demander à Mukuro des cours de danse, il était sûr que cette solution lui permettrait de revisiter _Danse Macabre_ de Camille Saint-Saëns en image, et s'il se souvenait bien, Chrome lui avait dit que Mukuro avait un truc pour la samba, pas vraiment leur type de danse donc. Et Hibari, certainement pas, non seulement était-il super effrayant, mais maintenant qu'il savait qu'il avait un jour été habillé un tutu rose, il ne pourrait plus jamais le regarder dans les yeux.

Concernant les alliés, il était persuadé qu'Enma devait être environ aussi doué que lui, et Byakuran… juste non. En revanche… « Dino pourrait m'apprendre ! » s'exclama-t-il avec un air réjouit. Dino répondait tout autant aux caractéristiques du professeur idéal que son gardien de la tempête ! Voire plus, vu qu'il avait eu Reborn comme professeur.

« Il est en Italia pour le moment, crétin. » Fut la seule réponse, acerbe, qui lui revint.

Zut. Il séchait. Toutes les personnes qui pouvaient potentiellement lui apprendre la valse étaient soit psychopathe, soit en Europe. Tsunayoshi avait même eut le courage de proposer Giotto, son ancêtre, avant de recevoir un uppercut renversé puissance trois-mille dans la mâchoire. Apparemment, danser avec les morts n'était pas non plus une option. « Très bien. » Trancha le bambin. « Vu que ton cerveau ne trouve personne, je me vois dans l'obligation de t'assigner un professeur : et tu as de la chance, la Varia est en ville, et Xanxus était très bon élève avant l'affaire du berceau. Va lui demander de t'apprendre. Maintenant. » Il appuya ses derniers propos en sortant son pistolet.

Peut-être que demander à Mukuro n'aurait pas été une si mauvaise idée, finalement, même s'il finissait par apprendre la samba. Mais c'était trop tard, à présent adieu vie -relativement- calme et paisible. Il devait maintenant se précipiter jusqu'au logement de la Varia, poursuivi par un bébé avec la gâchette facile.

.

Tsunayoshi déglutit avant d'inspirer bruyamment. Reborn avait cessé de le pourchasser à environ la moitié du trajet, mais il avait continué de courir, pour être sûr de ne pas se faire tirer dessus. Ca ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé le temps de reprendre son souffle et de réfléchir à quoi dire à Xanxus… enfin, surtout comment le dire sans se faire exploser la tête par des flammes de la colère.

Pour le moment toutes ses tentatives de formulation le menaient à un scénario assez tragique pour le bien-être de son espérance de vie.

Ceci dit, il pouvait être intéressant qu'il se dépêche de trouver une formulation convenable, parce que ça faisait tout de même déjà quinze minutes qu'il était figé devant la porte du bâtiment, et il commençait à sentir le poids du regard de son tuteur, qui le scrutait d'on-ne-sait où, prêt à accélérer la cadence des idées infertiles qui valsaient dans ses pensées.

Il déglutit une fois de plus, levant une énième fois son bras pour saisir la poignée, cette fois ci avec la ferme intention de pousser la porte et entrer. Cependant, avant même que ses doigts ne puisse effleurer la poignée, la porte s'ouvrit violemment, le faisant sursauter. Le brun était entièrement figé, aussi tendu que la corde d'un arc, prêt à courir dans la direction opposée au moindre mouvement dangereux. Il était persuadé que le monde arrivait maintenant à sa fin, ça ne pouvait pas être autre chose.

Il leva lentement les yeux, prenant bien trop son temps pour détailler les vêtements de l'homme en face de lui : des chaussures de fabrique italienne, un peu vieillie – il y avait une tâche qu'il ne préférait pas identifier près de la semelle droite -, un pantalon noir un peu serrant qui mettait en valeur ses jambes et une chemise blanche légèrement ouverte sur son torse, décoré par quelques cicatrices sombres. Des plumes caractéristiques retombaient sur l'une de ses épaules. Trop de coïncidences pour que cet homme ne soit pas celui qu'il cherchait. « Déchet. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

Un rire nerveux éclata de sa gorge, alors qu'il bégayait le nom de Xanxus, essayant de se confondre en excuse – c'était une _très_ mauvaise idée d'avoir voulu aller lui parler directement, une extrêmement mauvaise idée. Bien plus extrême que son gardien du soleil. Mais pour le bien de sa survie, il devait le faire.

Il inspira profondément, sentant ses joues lui brûler d'embarras – et s'il ne se dépêchait pas de cracher le morceau, elles brûleraient de flamme de la colère – et cria le plus vite possible au dirigeant sa requête au dirigeant de la Varia : « Xanxus ! S-Soit mon partenaire, s'il te plaît ! »

Maintenant, il pouvait s'attendre au pire. Être brûlé vif et mourir sans douleur devant la porte, ou être torturé et mourir dans d'atroces souffrances chez lui.

Mais rien n'arriva Xanxus restait ancré au sol, main crispée sur la poignée, et si Tsuna avait regardé son visage, un air horrifié en prime. Comprenons le plus âgé : il sortait pour prendre l'air et, plus que tout, ne plus entendre Lussuria lui répéter pour la huit cent trente-sixième fois de la journée qu'il devait trouver un partenaire pour la vie, pour vivre avec lui ou elle et batifoler afin de se débarrasser de toute la tension sexuelle qu'il avait.

Et voilà que quand il ouvrait la porte pour ne plus entendre toutes ces conneries, le foutur déchet de Dixième du Nom lui demandait d'être son partenaire. Ca… ça ne pouvait assurément pas être le même type de partenaire dont Lussuria parlait… n'est-ce pas ?

Voyant – ou plutôt, entendant – son silence, Tsuna continua de s'emmêler les pinceaux. « S-Si tu acceptes d-d'être avec moi, ce… ce sera ma première fois, alors si tu pouvais être relativement gentil avec moi… ? R-Reborn m'a dit que tu étais le meilleur, d-donc… »

… Okay, quoi ? Qu'est-ce que l'Arcobaleno connaissait de ses prouesses intimes ? Et-… est-ce que ce déchet était vraiment en train de lui offrir son corps ?! Et lui qui croyait qu'il était relativement innocent. H-Hey, attends, ça voulait dire qu'il fallait lui donner une réponse positive ou négative, ça ! Il ne pouvait définitivement pas répondre à ce genre de choses non. Il voulait juste un peu de calme, c'était trop demander ? Xanxus tourna des talons, ne souhaitant pas entendre son père lui rabrouer les règles de vie en société si jamais il explosait la ville, et s'enfuit en courant.

Et laissa un Tsunayoshi confus et perturbé derrière lui.

Pourquoi Xanxus courait-il ? Avait-il besoin de se dégourdir les jambes ? Mais il n'avait pas encore répondu à sa question… Oh non ! _Il n'avait pas encore répondu à sa question_! Reborn allait le tuer !

Un sentiment de panique qu'il pouvait à présent qualifier d'habituel submergea tous ses sens et, avant qu'il ne s'en rendre réellement compte, il se mit à poursuivre Xanxus, sa peau englobée par une légèrement aura lumineuse. La panique l'avait fait passer en dernière volonté.

Il courait derrière le dirigeant de la Varia, lui criant à quel point il allait devenir son partenaire avec sa dernière volonté, bientôt à quelques centimètres de lui, prêt à attraper sa chemise. Xanxus tourna légèrement la tête pour l'observer un dixième de seconde… et utiliser ses pistolets pour se propulser au loin.

Et le brun perdit sa trace.

Il ralentit doucement son pas de course, jusqu'à s'arrêter. Il était parti… Le noiraud s'était-il vraiment enfui ? M-Mais pourquoi ?! Sa requête était pourtant claire et… et ce cruel personnage le laissait seul, pour faire face à une furie psychopathe et sans pitié déguisée en bébé innocent habillé d'une tenue trois-pièces toujours impeccable, avec des chaussures tout aussi impeccablement cirées, et le tout sur mesure.

Tsunayoshi tomba à genoux, au milieu de la rue, désespéré. Que devait-il faire maintenant ? Il ne voulait pas retourner chez lui pour annoncer cet échec. Surtout que Reborn le saurait probablement déjà.

« Gao ! »

Un petit animal lui sauta sur l'épaule – en profitant pour lui retirer un peu de peau avec ses griffes au passage – et se frotta affectueusement contre sa joue, lui léchant la tempe. L'adolescent lui sourit, gratouillant Natsu derrière l'oreille, heureux de le voir le réconforter. Enfin, son sourire aurait mué en dépit s'il savait que le lion ne cherchait pas à le réconforter, mais à se faire nourrir.

Le lionceau entendit son maître soupirer, lorsqu'il fut soulevé et prit dans ses bras. « Si seulement on pouvait savoir où Xanxus est allé… »

Est-ce que son maître parlait de cet homme effrayant avec plein de cicatrices partout qui semblait toujours porter une délicieuse odeur de viande et de poisson ? Son maître devait lui parler ? Peut-être pouvait-il l'aider ? L'odeur de l'homme aux cicatrices planait encore dans l'air, il pourrait peut-être la suivre. Bon, certes, il n'était pas un chien, mais ce genre d'odeur était facile à suivre. Pour le lion, l'équation était simple : si Tsuna était fier de lui, il aurait plus de nourriture et plus de flammes, et aussi plus de caresses !

Natsu poussa un royal et majestueux 'gao' et sauta au sol. Il mordilla légèrement les doigts de son maître pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait le suivre. Il partit immédiatement dans la bonne direction.

.

Ils retrouvèrent l'homme assez rapidement, seul, près d'un grand lac où personne ne semblait vouloir se balader.

Il était assis sur un banc, tête entre les mains. Sa posture donnait l'impression qu'il réfléchissait à quelque chose d'important, qu'il était accablé par les problèmes. Cette pose seule le rendait plus âgé, mature, et incroyablement plus attirant pour toutes les jeunes femmes qui seraient passé dans le coin.

Mais tout cela, Tsuna ne le remarqua pas, il avait autre chose à faire à la place, il déboula devant lui, Natsu dans les bras, et s'exclama de tout son soûl qu'il devait absolument être son partenaire, que c'était une question de vie ou de mort. Xanxus se redressa, surpris, et analysa la situation, grommelant mille et une insultes à l'égard du petit lion qui l'observait d'un air fier, comme s'il venait de réaliser une grande prouesse. S'il n'en tenait pas de sa position et des liens que son groupe entretenait avec les Vongola, il aurait bien été tenté de l'étriper, ce foutu chat.

Mais en l'occurrence, il en tenait bel et bien de sa position et des liens que son groupe entretenait avec les Vongola. Ca, et aussi que le sale gosse devant lui semblait vraiment paniqué à l'idée de… d'être son… son petit copain, quoi. Une lumière fulgurante et divine ne le frapperait pas aussitôt il le rejetterait, non ?

Quoi qu'il en soit : Xanxus ne voulait pas être en couple avec ce déchet audacieux, et si ç'avait été autorisé, i lui aurait tiré une salve de flammes de la colère juste entre les deux yeux pour bien le lui faire comprendre. Mais il ne pouvait, malheureusement.

Il opta donc pour la fuite à coup de pistolet, une seconde fois, ce qui brisait au passage son record de fuite en un jour, le précédent record étant de zéro. Mais, à son plus grand dam, cette fois-ci, Tsunayoshi s'était préparé pour ce genre de réponse il dégaina ses pilules et ses gants, et passa aussi sec en Hyper Mode pour se lancer à sa poursuite, au-dessus du lac.

C'est qu'il était persistant, le déchet… Devrait-il donc se battre avec lui pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec lui ?!

Orientant ses pistolets vers le sol pour ne pas être tiré par la gravité, il se retourna. « Qu'est ce que tu me trouves pour vouloir si désespérément être avec moi, déchet ?! »

Le brun s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui, un air de confusion sur le visage qu'il avait d'habitude impassible. Après quelques secondes à fixer Xanxus dans le blanc des yeux, les joues de Tsunayoshi s'enflammèrent alors qu'il comprenait la bourde qu'il avait faite. Il aurait apprécié pouvoir cacher son visage derrière ses mains, mais s'il faisait ça, il tomberait à l'eau.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, et pour la première personne de sa vie, le noir de jais trouva cet air embarrassé absolument adorable… peut-être qu'accepter sa demande ne serait pas si mal, quand il y réfléchissait un peu plus. Si c'était pour recevoir des réactions aussi mignonnes que celles-là – enfin, ça n'excusait pas l'Arcobaleno d'avoir épié sa vie sexuelle. Peut-être que, finalement, une alliance digne de ce nom entre la Varia et la branche principale des Vongola ne serait pas si mal… peut-être même qu'elle leur serait bénéfique. Xanxus pouvait déjà s'imaginer ça, plus forts que jamais, simplement s'il disait oui à la demande de-

« O-Oh. Désolé de t'avoir mis dans l'embarras je parlais du Bal Vongola. J'aurais besoin d'un professeur de danse, et tu m'as été… conseillé. Tu accepterais de m'apprendre à danser ? »

Et les rêves naissants de Xanxus furent aussitôt réduits à néant, au même prix que son enfermement dans la friendzone.

.

Le Decimo apprit donc à danser les quelques semaines suivantes, manquant de peu de se faire rôtir à chaque fois qu'il avait le malheur de faire un faux pas ou de marcher sur les pieds de son partenaire. En revanche, la main jointe à celle de Xanxus avait eu moins de chance dès le premier jour, elle avait été recouverte de brûlures, et n'avait jamais eu le temps de guérir durant les jours suivants.

Il avait pu observer un comportement étrange de la part du plus âgé, aussi : lorsqu'il faisait preuve d'un peu plus de gentillesse ou lui expliquait un peu plus posément ce qu'il devait faire, Tsuna lui souriait en retour, et c'est toujours à ce moment-là que Xanxus détournait les yeux, mal à l'aise… Mais ce n'était probablement qu'à cause de la proximité de la position, et aussi de la gêne de devoir danser le parti féminin de la valse. Ce n'était pas vraiment une situation à envier pour un homme viril et fier tel que Xanxus.

La veille de leur départ pour l'Italie, ils avaient tout juste commencé à apprendre à improviser quelques pas, pour ne pas que la danse devienne lassante. Il devait y mettre un peu de fantaisie pour son partenaire, Xanxus avait dit, il avait même rajouté que les femmes adoraient ça, la fantaisie.

Le brun n'était pas sûr de vouloir plaire aux femmes et devenir un serial lover, comme Reborn lui avait quasi-ordonné d'être, mais il supposait que s'il ne le faisait pas, non seulement la fierté italienne de… beaucoup de personnes de son entourage serait offensée, mais en plus, son tuteur tenterait probablement de mettre un terme à sa vie de Tsunaze pour ne pas avoir agi comme Parrain digne de ce nom.

Lorsqu'ils mirent pied en Italie, Tsuna se retrouva nerveux. A vrai dire, il n'était même pas sûr que le mot soit suffisant pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait : lui, Dame-Tsuna, le plus grand maladroit de tout l'univers, devait danser devant en public, entouré de personnes inconnues qui le jugeraient, respecteraient ou douteraient de ses capacités. C'était quasi si le futur des Vongola reposait sur lui et sa capacité à danser et ainsi impressionner l'assistance. Reborn serait là pour surveiller ses moindres faits et gestes. Et il devait accomplir tout ça _sans faire la moindre bourde._

Ca relevait de l'impossible… surtout pour lui !

Ses gardiens, en rang serrés, derrière lui, décontractés mais tout de même alerte étaient prêts à protéger leur boss et ami. Même Hibari et Mukuro semblaient plus tendus que d'habitude. C'était leur première fois dans un lieu aussi peuplé en tant que gardiens et boss.

La musique démarra et quelques couples se mirent à danser dans la grande salle. La dixième génération Vongola se vit rapidement harcelée par des jeunes filles, quelques une soupirant face à leur beauté exotique. Même Chrome s'était vue avoir son lot de prétendants – avant que Mukuro ne lâche un gloussement dangereux et ne l'inviter à danser lui-même… C'était presque à croire qu'il avait un complexe, le bougre.

A sa grande surprise, quelques-unes des jeunes filles s'intéressaient à Tsunayoshi, poussant des cris bizarres, se chuchotant des choses incompréhensibles ou lui parlant et lui gesticulant en italien – langue qu'il ne comprenait pas encore.

Avant d'être assailli, Gokudera lui traduisait les quelques phrases qu'il comprenait parmi le brouhaha – « Tu es adorable, tu veux bien sortir-… je veux dire danser avec moi ? ». Ses services de traduction s'arrêtèrent rapidement, non seulement à cause du nombre de filles qui l'agressaient, mais aussi à cause de sa pudeur : « J'aimerais te menotter et te-… désolé Juudaïme, mais-… mais je dois protéger votre virgini-… votre innocence ! Je voulais dire votre innocence ! »

Tsunayoshi était sidéré. Il ne fallait pas le prendre pour un attardé non plus, Gokudera était sur le point de dire qu'il allait protéger sa virginité. E-Et puis quoi encore ! Il pouvait très bien s'occuper de ce… 'problème' tout seul. Honnêtement, il aimait ses amis, mais cette tendance qu'ils avaient _tous_ à se mêler de son intimité était relativement irritante, à la longue. Il était comme les autres garçons aussi, hein ! Bon sang…

Des mains plus audacieuses que les autres s'emparèrent de ses bras pour le tirer vers la piste. Le brun redescendit sur terre à ce moment-là : oui, juste, il devait se montrer capable de danser, ou il finirait dans un trou.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, espérant dégager l'angoisse qui voulait l'étouffer, et sourit gentiment à la jeune fille – qui lui déblatéra des mots en italien après, rouge pivoine. Après quelques secondes, ils joignirent la foule, dansant en rythme.

C'était… C'était pas mal, en fait, de danser avec une fille. Comparée à Xanxus, sa taille était plus ronde, plus fine, beaucoup plus appropriée pour y poser une main. La taille de son professeur était très dérangeante à tenir, elle était trop tendue, trop musclée, et tout simplement trop dangereuse à tenir. Sans dire que c'était gênant de mettre sa main à la taille de Xanxus. Et Reborn n'avait pas aidé, pas une seule seconde, en lui disant de 'regarder son partenaire amoureusement dans les yeux', et 'de ne pas regarder ses pieds, parce qu'il se vautrerait quand même, au final.'

Il était triste de dire que, en effet, il s'était vautré, et aussitôt fait roussir par une flamme de la colère.

Ici, sa partenaire était plus petite que lui, plus svelte, et beaucoup moins effrayante et… enflammée. A vrai dire, c'était presque agréable de danser dans ces conditions. Peut-être pourrait-t-il proposer à Kyoko de danser avec lui quand ils rentreraient au Japon. Ah ~ Danser avec la belle rousse n'était qu'un long et _très_ lointain rêve, un rêve où ce qu'il voulait apprendre ne se soldait pas par un apprentissage similaire à une forme ou l'autre de torture.

En parlant de torture, elle arriva rapidement et pour une fois, il ne pouvait pas blâmer Reborn. Cette torture était beaucoup trop discrète pour être causée par l'Arcobaleno – elle manquait d'explosions et de grandeur dotée de foules totalement impassibles face à sa douleur. Le mal qu'il ressentait ici était concentré dans le milieu de son pied, petit, transperçant. Sa partenaire se pencha sur lui et chuchota quelque chose, l'air contrite, paniquée.

Maintenant, oh oui, maintenant, Tsuna comprenait pourquoi sa main avait reçu une injuste brûlure à chaque fois qu'il avait écrasé le pied de Xanxus.

 _Bon Dieu_ qu'un talon-aiguille dans le pied faisait mal. Et il n'avait pas porté de talon en apprenant les pas avec son professeur.

Sur une autre note, c'était pas mal, de savoir qu'il n'était pas le seul débutant dans cette salle, mais le prix de la connaissance était douloureux, _ouch_. Il aurait pût s'en passer, sérieusement. Il songea que c'aurait été beaucoup plus agréable de danser avec Primo, pour les quelques secondes où il avait aussi détruit les orteils du fantôme, c'avait été plaisant. Beaucoup plus plaisant qu'avec Xanxus ou cette jeune fille avec des armes mortelles aux pieds.

Il continua de recevoir des coups de talon dans les pieds la demi-heure qui suivit, les brûlures sur sa main ne faisant que crier vengeance, mais il se retint de brûler la main délicate de l'autre. Lui au moins, avait un certain contrôle de soi, après tout.

Puis la musique s'arrêta, plutôt brusquement, et les couples s'arrêtèrent s'écartant de quelques centimètres pour se tourner vers les musiciens – ah, enfin une pause pour ses pauvres pieds martyrisés. Le brun observa la foule, se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Apparemment les hommes semblaient réjouis, et les femmes… excitées comme des puces. Il remarqua également son gardien de la tempête dans les bras de son gardien de la pluie du coin de l'œil – il était temps qu'ils officialisent tout ça, ces deux-là.

Tsuna déglutit.

Il avait déjà vu ce genre de réaction. Ce n'était jamais bon pour lui. La partie 'Vongola' de 'Bal Vongola' allait bientôt commencer. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi, mais tout le monde semblait toujours heureux face à la perspective d'un concours ou d'une activité très dangereuse. Ça leur semblait presque bénéfique. Pourtant ça ne l'était pas. Ça ne l'était pas du tout. C'était juste pleinement maléfique ! Et traumatisant !

« Ladies and Gentlemen ~ » Tonna la voix familière de Reborn dans la salle, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la silhouette du bébé, éclairée par de puissante lumières. « Comme le veut la tradition Vongola, la meilleure danseuse va maintenant avoir l'honneur d'être choisie par Vongola Primo lui-même pour avoir l'honneur d'une danse avec lui. » Il annonça également que Primo avait déjà choisi a partenaire plus tôt.

Oh. Tsuna soupira intérieurement. Pour une fois, ce fichu concours 'Vongola' ne le regardait pas. C'était pour les filles : sa partenaire était toute excitée, c'en était presque effrayant.

Mais il devait avouer qu'il était presque jaloux de ne pas pouvoir participer au concours : pour une fois que ça n'impliquait pas de terrifiantes explosions, ou un embarras certain devant un certain nombre de personnes, ça semblait presque amusant. Et puis, c'était de Giotto dont on parlait, aussi. Un beau-gosse italien, et pour les quelques secondes où il avait été dans ses bras pour danser, ç'avait été extrêmement agréable. Comment arrivait-il à avoir l'air propre et convenable sur lui avec des cheveux aussi désordonnés ?

A vrai dire, il trouvait même Giotto plus attirant que la gente féminine présente, bien qu'elle soit finement habillée, et très gracieuse.

L'Arcobaleno se recula de la scène, signifiant ainsi que son discours était terminé, et les lumières s'éteignirent, laissant les convives dans une semi-obscurité électrisante.

Un jaillissement de flammes du ciel tout aussi soudaines qu'extraordinaire se manifesta au milieu de la pièce, arrachant quelques cris de surprises aux invités plus sensibles. Il fallait avouer que ça en envoyait. Pour les connaisseurs des flammes, la chaleur ardente de la flamme était attirante, et celle de Tsuna y réagit beaucoup plus que celle des autres. Il avait envie de s'approcher, se couvrir de la flamme. Refermant la bouche et reprenant un peu ses esprits, il se demanda si c'était comme ça que se sentaient ses gardiens aussi, lorsqu'il utilisait intensément sa flamme.

La silhouette de Primo commença à se distinguer doucement des flammes. En voyant sa carrure, et ses traits, ainsi que cette entrée magistrale, la jeune fille aux côtés du Decimo commença à trépigner d'impatience. Pour sa part, il ne fit que rougir, comprenant parfaitement l'excitation des filles. Mais woah… Pas étonnant qu'il les mette dans cet état, son ancêtre était une _bombe_.

Le blond s'inclina devant la foule, les saluant, sans dire mot. Lorsqu'il se releva, son regard parcouru les invités, alors qu'il prenait son premier pas vers sa future partenaire.

La plupart des femmes auxquelles il venait de montrer son dos eurent une moue déçue ou attristée. Certaines même avaient un air totalement désespéré. La partenaire de Tsuna était, pour sa part, au bord de l'implosion : Giotto s'était tourné vers eux. Le brun devait avouer que voir Primo approcher avec tant de classe, commençait sérieusement à faire battre son cœur. Alors qu'il se savait hors compétition, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir cet éclat d'appréhension à l'idée que, peut-être, le boss poserait ses yeux sur lui.

Le blond continua d'avancer, taillant son chemin à travers la foule avec aise et grâce, sans savoir qu'il brisait de nombreux espoirs lorsqu'il détournait ses yeux de certaines femmes. Puis, après quelques secondes de silence pesant, il s'arrêta devant la Grande Élue de la soirée. Enfin... devant celle que Tsunayoshi supposa être la Grande Élue de la soirée.

Il n'était pas sûr, pour dire vrai.

Et pour deux raisons : la première, il était devant sa partenaire. Et il était plutôt sûr et certain que sa partenaire ne pouvait _pas_ être la meilleure danseuse de la soirée, l'état de ses pieds meurtris pouvait en témoigner. Et la seconde, eh bien, les yeux de Primo étaient étrangement rivés sur lui.

Giotto leva la main, paume ouverte vers lui, avec éloquence, et lui sourit. « Sawada Tsunayoshi, » commença-t-il, l'élégance ponctuant sa voix suave, « M'accorderiez-vous cette danse ? »

... Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est ce qu'il avait dit ? Certes, c'était extrêmement sexy d'entendre Primo lui causer en italien, mais... il avait rien compris à ce qu'il avait dit. Et il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que les racines du japonais et de l'italien étaient similaires, non, elles étaient totalement différentes et- « Juudaïme, il vous a choisi comme meilleure danseuse et vous invite à danser ! »

Oh, alors ça expliquait le ton et la pose du Premier du Nom... et également l'air meutrier que lui envoyait sa partenaire.

Attends-... Lui ?! Mais pourquoi lui ?! I-Il n'était pas soudainement devenu une fille, maintenant, si ?! Il baissa les yeux un instant pour s'en assurer. Et quand bien même, il n'était définitivement pas le meilleur danseur de la soirée et- oh dieux, voilà que le blond prenait sa main et- stop, stop, stop ! C'était quoi cette pose ? Il n'avait jamais dû l'apprendre avec Xanxus et-... Oh !

Giotto voulait juste danser une valse, en fait. Mais ce serait Tsuna le parti féminin. Non ! Il allait probablement se tromper et - encore - écraser les pieds de son ancêtre !

Il devait absolument se souvenir des - douloureuses - séances d'apprentissage de Xanxus. Qu'avait-il dit déjà ? Ah, oui : « Tu dois guider la fille, déchet, c'est toi qui garde les choses en main, pigé ? La donzelle, elle suivra tes mouvements. » Il n'avait qu'à suivre les mouvements de Primo et tout se passerait pour le mieux.

Tout à fait, pour, le, mieux. Tsuna déglutit son angoisse et tenta de sourire au blond, qui gloussa en retour et fit geste aux musiciens de recommencer à jouer.

Heureusement pour lui, le blond commença lentement, lui permettant ainsi de suivre ses pas. Il assuma qu'il craignait de répéter la même erreur que dans sa chambre. Et à son plus grand bonheur, il réussissait à le suivre ! Il y arrivait vraiment ! C'avait même arraché un compliment à Primo, qui s'était penché sur son oreille pour ronronner de bonheur face à son amélioration.

C'est à partir de là que les choses ont escaladé, haut, très haut, pour dégringoler bas, très bas, dans les mondes sous-terrain de l'embarras, et plus bas encore dans les oubliettes de la honte.

Oh bien sûr, s'il n'avait _que_ trébuché sur les pieds de son ancêtre, c'aurait été passable, juste probablement gênant et annonciateur de tortures à venir, parce que, en tant que Decimo, c'était absolument inacceptable de faire la moindre erreur. Mais là... il avait écrasé le pied de Giotto, juste au moment où ce dernier voulait avancer, ce qui le fit trébucher également. Ils essayèrent de se rattraper, mais finirent tous les deux par tomber douloureusement sur le sol, Tsunayoshi le premier, et Giotto au dessus.

Et leurs lèvres furent jointes.

Adieu, rêves d'enfant. Adieu, vie -relativement- paisible. Adieu, Kyoko. Adieu, probable descendance. Adieu.

Et Bonjour, embarras. Bonjour, honte. Bonjour, langue de Giotto. Bonjour vie de couple inceste et très probablement basée sur un certain narcissisme de l'un ou l'autre parti, voire des deux. Bonjour nouvelle vie.


End file.
